Rainy Days in December
by Princess Antanasia the Vampire
Summary: Even James can't stand Quidditch if it's raining outside, but maybe Lily can make it up to him.


**Summary:** Even James can't stand Quidditch if it's raining outside, but maybe Lily can make it up to him.

**Author's Note: I decided to write some sweet Jily because a) I ship them way hard and b) my last HP fic was very Snily centric. Eugh, I know. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Queen Joanne.

Quidditch in the rain was James' worst nightmare. Quidditch in cold rain was unimaginably foul. Quidditch in a cold thunderstorm was…well, James didn't want to think about it. James lay in bed with the blanket over his face, pretending the thunder and lightning would go away if he ignored them. James also was ignoring Sirius, who was gleefully throwing various objects of varying sizes and weights at him.

James gave up and sent a book flying towards Sirius' face. Sirius ducked, but the book turned around in mid-air and slammed into the back of his head. James pulled his arm and with it his wand back under the covers. He sniggered until his mattress tipped on the side and James was on the floor.

"I'm UP!" He bellowed at Sirius who was laughing manically.

* * *

James looked out at the Quidditch pitch, miserable. He stood in his Gryffindor team robes, surrounded by his team, holding his Tailwind 12. It seemed to him that even the broom was anxious about the match. He looked over at Sirius who had, as per usual, snuck into the team's locker room.

"I have to say, Prongs, I don't envy you." He said, clapping James on the back. James just watched the rain and said nothing. A flash of lightening briefly blinded the friends.

"If I catch on fire and die, you can have my Puddlemere United poster."

"The signed one?"

"Yeah." James looked at Sirius who was grinning widely.

"Watch it. I may set you on fire myself."

"In that case, Mooney can have it." Sirius snorted.

"Mooney would rather have your girlfriend." James grinned.

"Mooney just wants a girlfriend."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Then you definitely can't have the poster." James and Sirius laughed for a moment before Sirius got kicked out of the locker room.

James looked at the rain again and sighed. He watched the puff of steam dissolve into the miasma of the downpour.

* * *

He was frozen and he was soaking but he was holding the snitch. The little gold ball struggled against his fingers. It was so slippery from the rain it nearly managed escape a time or two. Not that it would matter. Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 150 to 10. No one had been able to see the goal posts. James had only located the snitch because it had been blown into his face by the strong wind, but no one needed to know that.

He landed with his team as it was announced inaudibly that Gryffindor had won. He held up the snitch triumphantly and whooped into the storm.

* * *

The noise in the common room was deafening. James was hailed as the greatest seeker ever, which started an all-out war about Quidditch teams and their varying degrees of skill. Poor Wormtail was beaten verbally for supporting the Chudley Cannons. James confessed his love for the Hollyhead Harpies. Lily, his girlfriend of several weeks, laughed.

"I doubt it's their Quidditch playing skills you admire." She said, punching him lightly on the arm.

"She's got you there, Prongs." Sirius said over the laughter in the room. James smiled good-naturedly. He leaned down to whisper in Lily's ear.

"The Harpies aren't the only ones I admire like that." He put his arm around her and pulled her too him and rested his hand on her backside to accentuate his point. She jumped, suddenly in contact with his soaking wet robes. He grinned at her.

"Lighten up, Evans." She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his dark ones.

"You're sopping wet." She accused. She held her robes, now wet like his, away from her body.

"So you wouldn't mind if I were dry?" He asked, half suggestively, half hopefully as he steered her to a quieter area. Lily opened her mouth to speak but closed it, knowing there was no right answer. He grinned again. Lily smiled too, caught up in her boyfriend's happiness. He walked her to the stairs to the dormitories.

"I've got to change." He said. "I think you want to also, but I could be wrong."

"Yeah. But I'll walk with you upstairs." She took his hand. He looked at her, surprised and happy. They ascended, hand in hand to the boys' dormitory, companionably silent. When they reached the landing, James stopped.

"See you in a moment?" He asked hopefully.

"I could come in with you, you know." Lily suggested innocently. She didn't wait for an answer from a stammering James before pushing the door open. She tugged at James gently. They walked into the room. It was almost empty. Remus looked up from his book. Something unreadable flashed behind his eyes before he smiled.

"Shall I leave?" He asked humorously. He closed the book and stood up. He tipped an imaginary hat to Lily and gave James a suggestively congratulatory look.

"Shut up." James muttered. Remus, still smiling, left. The door clicked shut behind him and James extracted a pair of pants and a button down shirt from his trunk. Lily perched herself on his bed and watched shamelessly as James took off his wet Quidditch robes. It slightly unnerved him. Lily was the reserved one in the relationship. He was the one who made rude comments and obscene suggestions and she was the one who admonished him. Not that he minded. He used the opportunity to preen and show off. He peeled off his shirt and looked at Lily. She was ogling unashamedly.

"Like what you see, Darling? She stood up and stepped closer to him.

"Absolutely." She rolled up on to her tiptoes to kiss him. He bent down and met her. He gasped in surprise. He had kissed Lily twice before, but this was the first time she had kissed him. And it was _intense_. She put her hands on his bare chest. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You're still wearing wet clothes." She whispered throatily.

"Sorry." He started stripping off his pants. She watched, smilingly slightly. "You can turn around now," he said, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. She licked her lips and pretended to think about it. At least he thought she was pretending. Eventually she turned around and he quickly changed. When he was buttoning his shirt, she turned back toward him. She brushed his hands aside and did the remaining buttons up for him. When she finished, she put her hands on his shoulders. He bent down to kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, playing with a lock of auburn hair. She was silent; she didn't know what to say. He pulled her close to him. She smiled.

"You know," she said. "I'm still wet and now I'm getting you wet again." James shrugged.

"I changed to make you happy. I was fine wet." She ran a hand through his still damp hair.

"I'm glad you did."

"You just wanted the chance to see me almost naked."

"Maybe I did."

"Well, playing that miserable match in that downpour was worth hearing you say that." She kissed him again.

"I really like you, James."

"Well that's a relief. I was afraid it was one sided." She giggled.

"I have to change. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah." She slipped out of the dormitory, leaving James smiling radiantly to himself in her wake.


End file.
